


New Friends: His Daughter

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna meets the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: His Daughter

"Daddy!" Joanna launched herself at him as his ex-wife glared daggers in their direction. Leonard just smirked at her.

Chris was a really good lawyer, Jocelyn ended up losing her request for support modification and he was granted more time with his little girl.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you get bigger?" he asked.

Joanna nodded, "Of course I did, I'm a growing girl. Come on." He let her pull him to his car as her mother slammed the door. "I hate her sometimes."

"That's not nice, Joanna," Leonard told his daughter.

She sighed, "But it's the truth. What are we doing today?"

"We were invited to a cookout at the park," he told her. The weather was supposed to be good for the rest of the week. Jim decided that it was the perfect opportunity to cook out and Leonard was informed that he was expected to show up with his daughter or they would hunt him down. His friends seemed excited to meet the ten year old.

Leonard parked next to Jim's car and looked around for his friends. He spotted Gaila and Nyota and made his way in that direction with Jo on his back.

"Leonard!" everyone called when they got close enough.

"Hey, ya'll," he said with a chuckle.

Gaila smiled, "Who is this?"

"I'm Joanna McCoy, and you are?" his daughter asked.

"I'm Gaila Pierce, nice to meet you, Joanna."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Pierce," Joanna replied.

"I think Miss Gaila is okay, right doc?" the redhead asked. Leonard nodded.

Joanna hopped off his back and the redhead introduced her to Jim, Hikaru, Spock, Scotty, Pavel, Nyota and Chris.

Joanna took to the group and she hung out with everyone. Jim ran around with her on his shoulders. Jo did flips with a little help from Hikaru. She flew kites with Pavel and Scotty. Jo and Ny braided Gaila's hair. And his kid had an intelligent conversation with Spock and Chris while they ate. By the time they packed up to go, she was trading numbers with everyone so she could text them.

"That's a good kid you got there, Leonard. I'd say I was shocked given that I met her mother but I think she takes after you," Chris said.

"I'm not that social," Leonard told the older man.

"You sure about that?" Jim asked.

The truth was, no, he wasn't sure about that. He could see himself in his daughter. Somewhere along the way he turned into a grouch but he wasn't always like that and the ten year old talking computers with Spock was proof.


End file.
